


Percy Jackson and the Gods of Asgard

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Culture, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: The inhabitants of Valhalla meet Percy and the gang.Warning: This fic contains spoilers for Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and Trials of Apollo. In future, I may include the Kane Chronicles.Let's get to it.





	1. Let's do it

Yeet let's go


	2. Just a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure ACTUALLY starts when Magnus and crew are invited to Annabeth's camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for forgetting about this website. I'm not gonna give you guys any excuses, please just know that my life isn't the internet. Sorry you guys have had to wait months for this, but it's better than never. This chapter is short, and mainly served as an introduction, but rest assured I will try to get on track. Shoutout to 'hi' in the comments. They were great.
> 
> Also, just a little note, I am sick right now (don't give me pity) and I will most likely write more because of that, since I can't do much else. Sorry again.

I woke up as per usual. My room was overly clean, my hair was a mess, and there was a picture of my mom on my bedside table. Things were calm. Too calm. That's when Alex started knocking on my door like a madman.

"C'mon! Get up! I've got something to show you!"

I reluctantly shuffled up to my door and opened it to see Alex holding her phone. She was wearing a rose pink skirt and a sweater vest over what looked like either a polo or a dress shirt.

"What's the big news?" I asked her.

"Annabeth texted me and invited us to visit this camp for demi-gods!" She practically yelled.

Now, I was not a morning person, so you'll have to forgive me if my priorities weren't in order. I asked Alex, "Wait, how did you get Annabeth's number?" Alex frowned tentatively as if waiting for me to correct myself. 

After a half-second, she spoke. "Maggie, that can't seriously be the only thing you have to say. You're forgetting the bigger picture." She nestled her phone in between her arm and her side and started clapping between words. " Annabeth- *clap* invited- *clap* us- *clap* to- *clap* her- *clap* camp! *numerous claps. Like 12 claps.*

I got her excitement. I really did. But honestly, the only thing I could think to do in my depressive morning state was be jealous. How come Greek demi-gods were protected before they died? Einherjar not only had to die, but had to die during battle. While holding a weapon, no less. It didn't seem fair. But I managed a smile. For Alex's sake.

That's when it clicked. We had been invited to actually visit this place. Specially requested even. That was awesome. Really awesome. Then I thought. I really wanted everyone to tag along. Halfborn, Mallory, Tj, Blitz, Hearthstone. Everyone. I asked Alex, "How many people can we bring? Did she say?"

Alex smiled and picked up her phone. "Hold on. I'll ask."

while Alex was typing, I got to thinking. (And by that, I mean I was nervous.) What was the camp like? Did people live there? Was there free falafel? But mostly free falafel. 

After what felt like an hour, Alex looked at me, her amber and caramel eyes each shimmering in the light of my room. She said, "Annie says we can bring as many people as we need." Her phone buzzed. " she says preferably under 12. If we wanna stay the night, or however long, we'll need a place to stay." Her phone buzzed again. "She's asking how long we plan to stay."

"Um", I said, real smart-like. I didn't know. I thought for a moment, tapping my finger against my chin for emphasis. 

"A week? That seems about right." 

She considered it for a bit and said, "yeah. Alright." She looked me up and down. "Better hope they have showers there." She walked away to her room, presumably to pack and get ready. I did the same. 

I was going to be visiting my cousin at her demigod camp. 

I was excited for this.

I was ready.

\----------------------

After I'd finished packing and getting ready, I stepped into the hallway, where I saw Alex talking to Mallory. It'd never really occurred to me, but Alex was small. Not like, overly short, or anything. But kind of petite.

They stopped, and turned to face me. Alex said to me, "You get TJ. I'll tell Halfborn." She went to his door and knocked. I decided to do the same. 

After a little longer, we had gathered everybody. But there were two people we couldn't forget. A certain dwarf and elf, if you will. 

We needed to get Biltz and Hearthstone.

\---------------------------  
Eventually we found both of them checking out the Chase Space. I tapped them on the shoulders and said, "Hi." They looked at all of us and Hearthstone signed, /What's the occasion?/

I told them about our trip, signing along. When I was done, Blitz pondered, "A camp for Demigods? Where?" Alex checked her phone. "Farm Road 3.141, Long Island Sound, NY 11954," she said, "what a mouthful." 

"How far away is that?" Blitz asked. Alex typed so fast that Usain Bolt would be proud. "Approximately 132 miles," she said. I looked at Hearthsone and signed, /Can Stanley take us that far?/ Hearthstone replied, /Most likely. Whenever you're ready./

I was about to say when, but then I remembered. I turned to Alex and asked, "Is Sam coming?" She answered, "As far as I know. She's going on summer break. She's just gotta convince her parents." I nodded. "We're ready," I said. Hearthstone got his rune pouch out and grabbed a rune with a symbol on it like a long "M". We were going for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you did like it or think that I need critique, feel free to leave a comment. I will try to reply as much as I can, I promise.
> 
> Also, sorry for the forward slashes around where Hearthstone is signing. My program didn't let me slant text. (I'm on mobile)


	3. The Camp Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a chance to introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the third chapter you've been anxious for! Hope you enjoy :)

It seemed like the second we arrived at the location, I could feel such a magical aura radiating from it. The Greek magic felt so weird. I was NOT used to it.

We got off of Stanley, and walked up to what Blitz proclaimed to be a magic barrier, where Annabeth, Percy, and some kids I didn't recognize were standing.

I walked up and introduced myself. Iconically, I like to think.. 

"Uh, hey everyone. My name's Magnus, rhymes with 'swagness.'", I said, earning an exhasperated sigh from Alex.

I got a couple chuckles from some of the kids as well as (I counted two) confused looks. One of the kids, who looked like a scrawny and latino elf (no offense to Hearthstone) said, "This guy knows what's up!"

Alex lightly punched me in the shoulder (ow) and said, "Yep. And I'm Alex."

Everyone else introduced themselves pretty normally. I mean, Mallory said, "The name's Mallory and I like a good switchblade," but I assume that's pretty average for her.

Once we were finished with our introductions, I got to learn the names of the other kids. I'm not the best with names, but I sure did try. I remembered Leo in particular because he called himself, and I quote, the 'flaming enchilada man'. I have a feeling he and I are going to be friends. 

After this, Sam arrived on scene, apparently very prepared to sleep for 6 nights.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Annabeth invited us in and gave us each a tour guide. Alex with Will, Mallory with Hazel, Tj with Nico, Halfborn with Percy, Samirah with Frank, Blitz And Hearth with Piper, and me with Annabeth.

We were all taken to different locations to start our 40 minute tours. I was taken to the armory, where I then unhooked Jack and asked him what he thought of the place.

"It's nice, I suppose. But I wish we'd gone with Percy and that beauty, Riptide. Oh, do you think she's anxious to see me?"

To all of this, Annabeth laughed and shook her head. She went over to a rack of swords and shields and said,"This, for the most part, is where we practice combat."

It was a bit strange knowing that Annabeth and her companions couldn't fight each other to the death, but it definitely made sense. They wouldn't wake up the next day in their beds if they were killed in combat. They don't really have a super big event to train for. They just kind of live day to day and hope that their skill is good enough. This also means that my friends and I will have to dial it back a little. Maybe a bit of a problem.

Annabeth put down the shield she was inspecting and directed me ouside to a strawberry field. "And this is where all our money comes from. A never-ending field of strawberries."

The rest of our tour continued like this, and near the end she told me, "I'm pretty sure you don't have all this stuff at Valhalla. I want you to be able to get used to our camp for the time being." She turned and looked at me. And for the first time in a while, I was really able to look into her stormy eyes. 

Without breaking eye contact, she said, "I want this place to feel like a second home."  
.  
.  
I let that sink in. I really found a family in the residents of Valhalla. My cousin found a family in the people of Camp Half- Blood. And we found family -- blood-related family -- in each other. It was sort of peotic to think about.

She looked at the horizon, and said, "We should get back to the auditorium. the others will be waiting there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. I reeaaally want to get on a more consistent writing schedule lol
> 
> Anyhow, stay tuned!


End file.
